


The Study of Christmas

by M14Mouse



Series: The Study of Verse [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: love bingo, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt: Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G doesn't really get the whole Christmas thing…or the whole robot pony thing either. But he is amused never the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Study of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.  
> A/N: A/N: This was going to be part of a series but I never got it off the ground. So, I decided to post this for your amusement. Read and Review if you wish.

G couldn't understand the appeal.

In the foster homes, it was the glimmer of lights and decorations. It was the fade songs of Christmas playing on the radio and smells coming from the kitchen.

Sometimes, he would partake in the celebrations.

But most often than not, he wouldn't.

Most years, it was a day spent in random places with cheap beer and old peanuts. Sometimes, it was in a motel, a park bench, or a bowling ally.

The bowling ally was a long story.

That all changed when he joined NCIS and got partnered with Sam.

Sam refused to allow him to spend it alone ever since then. He always got the feeling of shock and pity from Sam about his situation. But being the man that Sam is…never let it show.

His partner being the man that he is…dragged to him to every one of his family gathering even ones that left feeling extremely uncomfortable.

He still needed to figure out on how to get Sam back for that family reunion.

His Christmases were different now.

Instead of cheap beer, it became egg nog. Instead of park benches, it became dining room tables. Instead of tv turkey dinners, it become home cooked meals. Instead of songs playing on the radio, he was singing them.

He also got gifts which left him with the problem of what to do with them.

He didn't want to insult them. He took them gratefully.

Some of them were practical…other things, not so much. So, he put them in a storage container.

For reason, that always made Sam's wife smile just a little bit too big.

But the one thing that he didn't get was this hype.

This chaos for the latest toy or electronic. Don't people realize that if they just wait that it will be in stock later?

He tried to explain that to Sam.

The only thing that lead to was him getting dragged to malls.

Sam has dragged him from store to store to find this…horse thing. He has been stuffed into too many elevators and climbed up too many stairs. Push around by too many shoppers. There was the strong odor of pine everywhere they went.

It made his nose itch.

Now, he was stuck in his third elevator of the day.

In the space of that time, he really didn't know that there were so many malls in LA. He really wasn't seeing the appeal of this robot unicorn either.

"This is the last stop…I promise, G." Sam said for the millionth time today.

"You said that at the last mall."

"Well…I really promise this time. I have to pick up marshmallows for the sweet potatoes casserole."

He smiled slightly.

He wanted to hug Sam's wife right about now.

It wasn't because of her awesome sweet potatoes casserole either.

"She finally had enough, huh?"

"She just doesn't understand. She wanted to get her clothes," Sam grumbled to himself.

He didn't understand either. There was nothing wrong with clothes.

"At least, there were practical and easy to find. This My Little Pony isn't."

"This isn't some My Little Pony! It is a robot pony!"

"And you being excited by that scare me."

Sam huffed and leaned against the elevator.

"The youtube videos make it look cool."

"Does it shot lasers or something?"

"No, it walked by itself and acts like a real horse."

"…Why don't you get her a real one?"

"Do you realize how expensive real one is?"

"Almost as expensive as this one?"

"Don't give me that look, G. And come on…one more store, man. If not, Eric is watching Ebay for me."

"Over a My Little Pony."

"Man, it isn't a My Little Pony."

"We see…once you get one."

Sam smiled and hit him on the shoulder.

"Trust me…you will be impress."

As they stepped out of the elevator, he watched the shoppers pass them by.

Robot My Little Ponies?

He really didn't understand the appeal.

End


End file.
